Doctor Bitchy and His Brother -Hiatus-
by Mtr0902
Summary: Dean and Sam were separated many years ago, and Dean got pulled into the hunter lifestyle, while Sam became a doctor. After years of searching for Sam, Dean gave up. But after getting attacked by a hell hound and somehow surviving, he ends up in the exact hospital his brother works in. Will this be a nice brotherly reunion, or something more?
1. The Meeting of a Lifetime

_It was dark, no moon, no stars. Dean was running for what felt like forever. He couldn't stop. The hell hound was on his tail, so close to getting him. He ran up to a fence, and tried to jump it, but he was too slow. The hound bit down on his leg, dragging him to the ground, and began clawing at him and ripping him to shreds, bit by bit…_

"SIR! SIR! SIR, WAKE UP!" Dean woke in a state of terror, jumping up. He immediately regretted it as a ripping pain tore through his entire body. He looked around, but all he saw were blurs and someone trying to restrain him. He fought against the person, struggling to get free. More and more people came at him, and he felt a stinging pain in his arm. He promptly collapsed onto the cold ground beneath him.

Dean woke up once again an hour later, to an annoying beeping sound that wouldn't seem to stop. He looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw a heart monitor. Finally, he took in his surroundings, realizing that he was in a hospital room. Sighing, he was about to rip the IV out of his arm when a tall doctor with, Dean noted, surprisingly long hair walked into the room.

"Excuse me, sir. I would appreciate if you leave that alone." Dean looked at the doctor, annoyed. The doctor just smiled and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Sam Winchester, and I will be your doctor from here on-" Sam stopped suddenly, staring at the gaping man in front of him. "Sir?"

"Winchester? Sam…Winchester?"

Sam frowned slightly. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"It- it's me. Dean Winchester, your brother!" Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He finally found his baby brother. They got separated so long ago, and after years of searching, Dean gave up. But here he was, standing before him. Not to mention he was a doctor! Dean was so proud that his brother didn't get dragged into the same life he did.

"Dean?!" Sam couldn't believe it. The brother he got separated from years ago, is..here? But…."On your I.D it says your name is.. 'Ian Anderson'."

Dean smiled nervously. "Uh….yeah…about that…."

Sam just stared incredulously at his supposed brother. 'What is up with this guy… ?', he thought. "Let me guess….fake I.D?"

Dean nodded sheepishly. "But, come on Sammy, you can't tell anyone! Cover a brother, man."

Cover a brother? He hardly knew the guy! But, for some reason Sam felt a connection to this stranger, and decided, just this once, he would throw caution to the wind. "Alright, on one condition."

"Anything." Dean was just happy that his brother was already beginning to trust him.

"Don't call me Sammy. That's a fat twelve year old's name."

Dean smiled. "Sure thing, Sammy."

Sam sighed, holding back a smile. "Alright, I'll cover you. But remember, while you're here, you're Ian Anderson. So, anyways, _Mr. Anderson_, you're here because someone found you bleeding to death in an alley, almost torn to shreds. Do you remember anything?"

Dean's smile faded. Oh, yes. Of course he remembered, how could he not? A hell hound attacked him, because he sold his soul all those years ago…But how could he tell his brother, a successful doctor that barely knew him, about that? He doesn't want to drag his baby brother into that lifestyle. "I-I don't remember anything."

Sam didn't believe him, but he went along with it all the same. "Alright then. You will have to stay in the hospital for at least another 3 days."

"Why?!" Dean hated hospitals. They just reminded him that Death is always around the corner. "I'm fine!"

Sam stared at his brother, and monotonously said " You have many deep, contaminated, and complicated lacerations, 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and not to mention some wounds you already had were infected because they weren't treated properly. I am not even going to inquire about those, unless of course, you want to tell me?"

Dean smirked. "No."

"That's what I thought. I'll be back later with some food." Sam started to make his way out the door, until he heard Dean mutter "Bye, bitch." under his breath. Sam turned around, and bemusedly said, "See ya, jerk."

Dean looked up wide eyed and smiled sheepishly. As his baby brother exited the room, he looked down at his hands and smiled, glad that he found his brother after all these years. But the happiness didn't last, because Dean knew he couldn't stay there.


	2. Preview of Next Chapter

Dean hissed as he ripped the IV out of his arm. It was now midnight, and most of the doctors returned home hours ago. Garth was supposed to meet him in front of the hospital in fifteen minutes to bust him out. Slowly, Dean moved his legs off the bed, gritting his teeth to keep in his groans of pain. He stood up without support, underestimating just how hurt he was. He fell immediately, hitting the ground with a thump. He bit his tongue to keep in his scream, tasting blood. He stayed there for a few moments, making sure no one heard him. He heaved himself up with the help of the bed, and leaned on the wall, making his way out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, he saw the beam of a flashlight coming through the hallway opposite him. He quickly sucked in his breath, disappearing into the room next to him, lightly grunting as his back hit the wall. The security guard passed, not noticing his presence. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he continued down the hallway. A millimeter away from pressing the elevator button, he realized it wouldn't be smart to take it because of the sounds it would make throughout the silent hospital. Begrudgingly, he made his way to the stairs. Looking at the number plate next to the staircase, he sighed, realizing he was on the sixth floor. Grasping the railing, he slowly began to make his descent down the stairs.

In what seemed to be hours later, he glimpsed the bottom of the stairwell, and a pained smile dawned on his face.

"Only a few more…you can do it." He whispered to himself. His eyesight had grown blurry long ago, and he felt as if he would faint from the pain at any moment. But he saw Garths truck right outside the doors, and pushed himself to go farther. He tripped on the last step, landing on his hands and knees. Groaning in pain, he rolled over on his side. He heard a low curse coming from his left and hurried footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, and saw….


	3. Apology

Sorry for the wait. I went camping for about a week and a half and was unable to work on the story. To make up for it, I'll finish the second chapter and hopefully a third as well and post them ASAP. Thank you so much for all the favorites, alerts and reviews.

* * *

Also, I just want to say, I will definitely finish this story. I might not be one of those authors that update every few days, but I will finish this. Promise.


	4. A Lanky Man in A Sheriffs Outfit

Dean hissed as he ripped the IV out of his arm. It was now midnight, and most of the doctors returned home hours ago. Garth was supposed to meet him in front of the hospital in fifteen minutes to bust him out. Slowly, Dean moved his legs off the bed, gritting his teeth to keep in his groans of pain. He stood up without support, underestimating just how hurt he was. He fell immediately, hitting the ground with a thump. He bit his tongue to keep in his scream, tasting blood. He stayed there for a few moments, making sure no one heard him. He heaved himself up with the help of the bed, and leaned on the wall, making his way out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, he saw the beam of a flashlight coming through the hallway opposite him. He quickly sucked in his breath, disappearing into the room next to him, lightly grunting as his back hit the wall. The security guard passed, not noticing his presence. About to leave, he heard a shuffle in the bed across from him. He stayed as still as possible, turning his head towards the bed only slightly. A little girl blinked her eyes blearily at him. Avoiding the situation, he lifted his finger up to his lips and said "Shh. You're dreaming." The girl just nodded at him lazily and sunk back down into her bed. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he continued down the hallway. A millimeter away from pressing the elevator button, he realized it wouldn't be smart to take it because of the sounds it would make throughout the silent hospital. Begrudgingly, he made his way to the stairs. Looking at the number plate next to the staircase, he sighed, realizing he was on the sixth floor. Grasping the railing, he slowly began to make his descent down the stairs.

In what seemed to be hours later, he glimpsed the bottom of the stairwell, and a pained smile dawned on his face.

"Only a few more…you can do it." He whispered to himself. His eyesight had grown blurry long ago, and he felt as if he would faint from the pain at any moment. But he saw Garths truck right outside the doors, and pushed himself to go farther. He tripped on the last step, landing on his hands and knees. Groaning in pain, he rolled over on his side. He heard a low curse coming from his left and hurried footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, and saw….

His baby brother.

"What the hell are you doing trying to leave here in your condition? You're not even discharged!" Sam yelled, helping him up. Dean just smiled weakly in response. A muffled shout of "Balls" could be heard in the distance. Dean just shook his head, knowing who he was going to have to deal with.

"Wha-" Sam began as he got cut off by a lanky man in a sheriff's outfit banging on the hospital door. Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Sam brought Dean over to a bench and gently placed him down. He hurried over to the glass doors, and opened them hesitantly. The lanky man brushed past him, almost knocking Sam off of his feet. Taken aback, Sam followed after him. "Excuse me! SIR! We are closed!" He was surprised to see the man hurry over to Dean. The man took Dean by his shoulders and began shaking him, causing the pained man to look slightly green. Sam winced, and tapped the man on the shoulder. You really shouldn't do that."

"DEAN? ARE YOU OKAY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S GARTH." Glaring up at Garth, Dean slapped his hands away.

"Yeah, I can hear you, you idiot!" Sighing, he pulled himself into an upright position. Pointing towards Sam, he introduced the two men. "Sam this is Garth, Garth this is Sam. My little brother."

Garth spun around, shocked. A smile began to light up his features. "Oh, BALLS!"

Dean face palmed. "That's not how you say balls…."

Sam just stared at the two strange men, wondering what he was getting himself into.


	5. Wild Ride

Staring blankly at the two strange men, Sam was finally able to form a question. "What the hell is going on here?"

Garth ran over to Sam and gave him a hug. Sam returned it with an awkward pat on the back. "It's so great Dean found you after all these years, with all the monsters and hell hound crap."

Dean, who was still on the bench observing Garth's antics from a far, quickly sprang into action to cover up Garth's slip up.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Monsters? Hell Hounds? What-"

"Monsters and Hell Hounds? They're…it's..it's my…our…it's our band!" Dean said, smiling nervously. He gave Garth a hard slap on the back and gave him a warning look, silently telling him to play along.

"Your band?" "Our band?" Garth and Sam question at the same time.

Suddenly Garth looks up, just realizing what's going on. "Right! Right. Our band!"

Sam just nods, once again raising his eyebrows at the terrible liars. "Whatever." Turning to Dean, he continues, "Look, you really need to go back to your room. You're in terrible condition."

Suddenly, Dean's expression darkens, and he stares Sam in the eyes. "Sam. I can't stay here."

Sam looks at the man in front of him. His brother. He looks in his eyes, searching for lies or reasons he can't stay, but all he sees is sadness. A sadness no man his age should have to bear on his own. Knowing it's a lost cause, Sam sighs. "Fine."

A smile brightens Dean's features as he start's spewing out thanks. Before he can leave, Sam clears his throat. With his hand on the door handle and Garth already in his truck, Dean turns around. Sam walks up to him and once again looks into Dean's darkened eyes, portraying a message of need in his own gaze, and says "But I need to come with you." Dean was about to protest, but Sam shakes his head and hardens his gaze. "I will not take no for an answer. You are still my patient….and my brother."

Dean's eyes widen and are all of a sudden filled with joy, but trying to keep an annoyed façade, he just grunts and walks towards Garth truck. Sam smirks, but his smirk is soon replaced with a look of worry as Dean starts to sway back and forth. Once again Sam hurries over to him, and throws Deans arm over his shoulder. He looks back at Garth's truck and realizes it's probably not the best way to transport an injured man. Sam starts to walk to his own car, yelling to Garth that he will escort Dean to wherever they're going. He only glimpses enough of Garth's face to see the outrageous smile he's wearing. He gently lays Dean down in the back of his Camaro, and gets in the front seat, honking to Garth to let him know he's ready. Garth pulls out and heads down the road towards the highway. Sam questions where they're going and keeps telling himself he's an idiot, but another part of him deep, deep down knows this is the most fun he's had in a long time. He knew he was in for a wild ride.


	6. My Excuse

I am so sorry that it's been almost two weeks since my last update. I got a puppy you see, and she is a buttload of work. She wakes me up like three times a night and then I have to be with her the entire day.

Here come's the new chapter!


	7. Fever

After driving for hours, Garth finally pulled into car garage, and parked in front of an old shack. Sam was wondering if they were stopping for gas or something, but when Garth got out of the truck and started signaling for him to get out too, he realized this was where they were stopping. He put his car in park and got out, making his way to the backseat where Dean was sleeping soundly. Sam didn't want to wake him up, so he tried his best to get him out of the car smoothly and silently. He thought he succeeded until he heard a soft, groggy voice say "What…Sammy?"

Smiling at Dean, he whispered "It's okay. We're here." Wherever here is, he silently added in his mind. Dean nodded sleepily and put his arm around Sam's shoulders, and they started to make their way to the shack. Garth was just about to open the door when the door mysteriously burst open. Dean looked up immediately and he and Garth shared a nervous glance. Sam raised his eyebrow. "What….was that?"

Garth began walking inside, trying to come up with an excuse. After a few seconds, he said "We just have really strong…wind here?" Sam slowly nodded, except he didn't feel any wind before. But, he wasn't really concentrating on his surroundings either. He was too worried about the person he was supporting whose eyes were rolling back into his head.

"Okay, we need a couch now." Sam shouted, going into his Doctor mode. Garth pointed into the other room, and Sam quickly ran over, gently placing Dean down on his back. He noticed Dean was starting to sweat and turn red; a fever was forming. Sam began to untie Deans hospital gown, and gently took it off, examining the wounds. The lacerations on his chest and stomach were already staining the entirety of the bandages a deep red. Sam gently prodded Dean's stomach, and felt that the broken ribs weren't any worse off than before. He let out a relieved sigh, but his relief was cut short when he saw one of the infections was a sickly reddish purple color. He looked to Garth and tossed him his car keys. When Garth looked at him in confusion, he said "Go and open my trunk. There is a medical kit in there. Get it." When Garth paused, Sam ushered him to go on with a quick wave of his hand. Garth nodded and quickly rushed out to Sam's car.

Sam rushed into the kitchen, looking for something he could use as a washcloth to put on Dean's forehead to cool the fever. "Shit." Sam muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a cabinet swung open on its own. Inside were multiple napkins and rags. After a moment of hesitation, Sam grabbed one of the rags and ran it under cold water. By the time he got back into the living room, Garth was coming through the door with the medical kit. Sam ushered him over and placed the rag on Dean's head. Sam opened the medical kit and took out a pair of white gloves and a surgical mask. He put them on and then took out a scalpel. Before continuing he looked to Garth and said "If you're uncomfortable with me cutting open a puss filled wound I suggest you leave the room." Garth just shook his head. Sam nodded and then cut a diagonal slit across the infected area, letting the puss and blood that was clotting out. He took the rag off of Dean's forehead and gently wiped at the wound. He then took out some antiseptic spray and bandages to finish it off. He then told Garth to get another rag while he took the blanket on the top of the couch and placed it over Dean so he would sweat out the fever faster. He heard Garth let out a squeak from the kitchen and quickly rushed over. The first thing he saw was Garth staring wide eyed across the room. Following Garth's gaze, he stopped short. His eyes widened when a ghost of a man appeared in front of him and sternly asked "What the hell happened to my boy?"


	8. New Chapter

The reason I don't have any new chapters up is because my computer crashed like 4 or 5 days ago and I didn't save and I've just been sorta sulking.

I'll try to get around to it sometime tonight and the new chapter will most likely be put up sometime this weekend.


	9. Uncle Bobby

Sam stood in the kitchen, staring blankly at the ghost man. He slowly turned to Garth. "Wha…who the _hell _is that?"

Garth let out a nervous chuckle. "That- well, that is our…uncle Bobby. He's a little sick you see, so-"

"HE'S NOT SICK GARTH. HE'S DEAD." Sam said, and to emphasize his point proceeded to stick his hand through Bobby's arm.

"Watch it boy." Bobby said, glaring at him. "Who are you anyways?"

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why do you care? YOU'RE DEAD. AND…" Coming to a sudden realization, Sam sunk into a chair near the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. "And…I'm crazy."

Garth placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and said gently, "You're not crazy Sam."

Sam abruptly stood up. "WE'RE TALKING TO A DEAD PERSON GARTH. That means you're also crazy which explains why you think I'm not!" Garth was about to retort until everyone heard shuffling coming from the other room.

A groggy voice said, "Sam? Sammy…wha-what's going on?"

Taking one more look at the dead man, Sam said "Nothing." And he quickly hurried out of the room.

Bobby looked at Garth and mouthed "Sam? Our Sam?" Garth nodded, and Bobby's eyes widened.

Sitting across from Dean, Sam asked "How are you feeling?"

Dean gave him a cheeky smile. "I've been worse. But seriously, what was with all that yelling?"

Sam smirked. "I'll tell you if you tell me how you really feel."

Dean sighed. "Honestly? Crappy. My stomach hurts, my shoulder hurts, but hey- what are you gonna do?"

Sam smiled at Dean's nonchalant attitude. He was about to come up with an excuse for all the yelling, but Dean was staring straight past him with a shocked expression. Sam knew what was happening before even turning around.

"B-bobby?" Dean stuttered.

Bobby smiled at him softly. "Hey ya idjit. What'd you do this time?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Sort of at a lack for inspiration.


	10. Hiatus

This (and 3 of my other stories) will be on hiatus until I am completely finished writing them. Honestly, I think this way it will be written faster because I'm not under pressure. The more pressure I am under, the more I procrastinate, etc.

It will not take long, I promise. I really think they will all be finished sometime before the end of the year- 4 months tops.

If you no longer want to continue reading this story, I understand completely. For me to just start writing something and then take a 4 month hiatus, it's horrible I know. But please understand, I have to do it or the story(s) would never get done.

Thanks for your kindness.

Side note: Every once in a while I might upload a chapter here and there, or at least an update on how much I have got done, just to prove I'm actually doing SOMETHING.

I also might upload a few one-shots. If you want any kind in particular, let me know.

Thanks a million! Love you- and I'm so sorry.


End file.
